Naruto and Boruto: The Women Pleasing Tag Team
by The Darkest Desires
Summary: Boruto becomes obsessed with watching his mom being with his dad until Naruto catches him watching them. Instead of a punishment, something more interesting happens. WARNING: SMUT/PORN WITH PLOT! You have been warned. NarutoxMultipleWomenxBoruto


The Adventures of Naruto and Boruto

 **A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first time doing anything like smut or porn with plot. This isn't a one shot. There will be more chapters further down the line. When I can get round to them. This is also being done so that I can get back into writing again so I can update my other stories on my main account. I made this one in case the account gets deleted and I lose everything. Just as a precaution.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

Speech: "Hello"

Mouthed words: 'Hello'

Chapter 1: Hinata

* * *

Boruto, known as Bolt, was standing outside his parents bedroom again. He had been doing this for about three months now ever since he caught them screwing each other in their bedroom. The first time he saw them, he ran away as fast as he could while making sure they never saw him. But it ended up playing in his mind, the way his mom moaned and the curves of her body bouncing as she was pounded by his dad. That was the first time he saw his mom as a woman and this first time he was attracted to her sexually.

After a few days he caught them at it again but this time he didn't run away, he was mesmerised by how his mom rode cock, without a care in the world. All that mattered was them as she rode herself to orgasm. That time he felt himself get hard at the sight of her and, for any 15 year old boy high on hormones, took out his seven cock and started to slowly masturbate himself at the sight he was looking out. He was definitely above average, probably due to his Uzumaki blood, and being the son of the most unpredictable ninja in the world probably helped. Ever since then, every time he heard them fuck and the door was left open slightly he would watch his mom and jerk off. If the door was closed he would jerk off in his room thinking about her.

He had never been caught, yet, even when his parents where facing the door. This time, he saw his dad on top of his mom, pounding her into the bed with their faces towards the door. His mom had her eyes closed in pure pleasure, moaning as quietly as she could in case she woke up anyone as his younger sister, Himawari, was asleep in her room. Though she would always get louder, thankfully she never woke up. His dad has his eyes open but was looking at her, until he threw his head back moaning which is when it happened...he looked at the door and his eyes widened.

Naruto just stared in shock and started slowing down. He was brought back to reality when his wife Hinata spoke, "Babe, what's wrong?"

Before she could even open her eyes Naruto quickly started to fuck Hinata's pussy again making her moan like a whore. He looked up again just to be sure and definitely saw his son watching them screw like rabbits while pleasuring himself. Making sure Hinata didn't freak out by seeing him he looked at her before speaking, "Nothing is wrong my little slutty wife, just making sure you get everything from me tonight."

Quickly, so she wouldn't see, he flipped her over while still inside of her and made sure her face was facing to the side so she couldn't see the door and kept going. If there was one thing that he was definitely good at, it was lying to her. Yes he loved her, but his near infinite craving for sex didn't help and he had a string of women at his beck and call. Plus being The Seventh Hokage helped when it came to picking women he could trust to be fuck buddies. He heard her moan louder now as he looked at his son and mouthed with anger in his eyes, 'Stop what you are going and go to your room.'

Bolt just looked him dead in the eyes, still stroking himself and he shuck his head no. He was stroking himself faster, trying to match his dad's thrusts into his mom's pussy. He mouthed back, 'I want to see.'

Naruto kept going, going slightly fast and placing his hand over Hinata's eyes so she could definitely see nothing. Mouthing again to his son, 'This is wrong, go to your room now.' Though for some reason he was getting rougher with Hinata after catching his son looking. Was he enjoying being watched by his son while he played with himself?

Bolt shook his head no again and mouthed as he closed his eyes in pleasure at the sight before him, knowing he had gone too far as he wanted to finish. 'I want to watch you fuck her.' He grabbed the door frame knowing he was close as he mouthed, 'Please.'

Naruto looked at him as he started to slow down once again, Hinata's moans slowly getting quieter from not being screwed senseless by her husband. Naruto closed his eyes for a second before nodding slowly and mouthing, 'Fine. But go to your room after this. I will speak to you there.'

Bolt nodded quickly and bit his lip as he went back to watching but not before mouthing, 'Thank you.'

Naruto nodded before turning his attention back to his wife and started to fuck her hard and fast, rougher then he had ever had before today. He knew it, he was getting off on his son watching him do this. It had to be. It both scared him and excited him at the same time as he heard Hinata start to scream. "OHHHH FUCK! DON'T STOP!"

Naruto smirked before leaning down and whispering in her ear, but loud enough for his son to hear, "You little whore, my little whore. Scream for me." He quickly kissed her cheek before leaning back and slammed into her with renewed stamina as he spoke, "I bet you wouldn't care if someone caught us fucking, like your sister or one of our friends." He looked and Bolt and smirked at him. What the hell, he might as well let his son enjoy the show, even if he was enjoying it himself.

Hinata was in a world of pleasure that she had never had before, her mind was turning to mush as she responded, "I WOULDN'T CARE! ALL I NEED RIGHT NOW IS YOU FUCKING ME LIKE THIS. OHHHH GOOOOOOD! DON'T YOU DARE STOP! MAKE ME, AHHHHHHHHH! MAKE ME CUM!"

Naruto had a glint in his eye as he slammed into her sopping wet pussy with everything he had, he felt his cock swell ever so slightly. He knew he was close as he looked at his son and mouthed, 'Get ready to go to your room.'

Bolt nodded as he pulled his underwear up over his cock and kept stroking himself, he would always cum in his boxers to make sure there was no evidence left behind. Gripping the door frame harder, he knew he was close to finishing.

Naruto suddenly moaned loudly as he pumped himself into Hinata, hard, making sure to fill her up with his load. Hinata was trying to scream but her voice ended up breaking, her orgasm had hit her like a ton of bricks, her biggest one ever as she slowly came down. Her eyes slowly closed as she had a smile on her face before whispering, "I love you."

Naruto kissed her cheek as he whispered back, "Love you too." He looked up to see Bolt had gone stiff, knowing he had cum as well. But he saw that he had pulled his boxers up so he wouldn't ejaculate everywhere. Smart kid. He saw his eyes open and mouthed just one word to him, 'Go.'

Bolt nodded and, as quick as he could, left to go to his room and await his dad to come and speak to him. This would probably involve him being told not to do this any more and this would only be a one time thing for him. Though at the moment he was content. This was his best orgasm since he started masturbating at thirteen. If this was to be the last time...he was okay with that.

* * *

Bolt was sitting on his bed waiting for his dad, but he was still touching himself after what he saw. He moaned softly as he remembered what his mom looked like as she was getting fucked. Suddenly his dad walked in wearing a pair of pants. Bolt stopped doing what he was doing and looked at him before looking down. "Dad, I am sorry."

Naruto just stared at him for a good minute before sighing softly and sitting next to him on the bed. "How long have you been watching us then?"

Bolt looked back before whispering, "About three months. Not every day, just once or twice a week if the door was open."

Naruto nodded before looking at him, "You do know what you did was wrong though?"

"I know it was but..." he looked away embarrassed.

"You can tell me son. I can't get too mad at you can I? Especially since I did let you watch after all."

Bolt smiled softly at that then spoke. "Mom looked so beautiful. Plus the way she moans is hot too. Ever since I saw her the first time she makes me hard and horny."

Naruto just shook his head but with a smirk on his face. Trust him to get a perverted son...but then again he was no better. "Okay well as unusual as this is, I won't stop you from watching if that is what you really want to do. Plus I did kind of get off on you watching us."

Bolt looked at his dad with a huge smile on his face. "Really?! So my dad is a pervert like me then."

"Yeah seems that way if I am honest. Must be in our blood or something, or maybe we are just messed up in the head." Naruto smirked at his son.

"Knowing our family, I would go with messed up."

Naruto chuckled before he stood up and made his way out of the room. Before he left he turned to his son, "I will make sure the door is open every time now. I will also make sure she never catches you either by making sure she can never look at the door. Just be careful though, understand? If I say go, you go no questions asked. Got it?"

"Got it. Thanks dad." Bolt smiled. Knowing he could watch his mom again.

"Night son."

"Night dad."

* * *

Two month had passed since Bolt and Naruto came to their arrangement and things couldn't get better for him. He was watching his parents fuck again while he was wanking his cock to the sight of his mom riding his dad hard. She had a blindfold on, with the excess going down her back to tie her hands up behind her back. Naruto was making her slam down onto him as she moaned loudly. Himawari was with Hinata's family for the weekend. She also thought Bolt was out with friends so she was being as loud as she could tonight since it was one of those rare occasions that they could both fully let loose.

"Ohhhh god! Naruto don't stop! Fuck your little slut!"

Naruto smirked and looked at his son, who was staring at his mom's tits bouncing up and down as she rode cock like a pro while matching the rhythm the two of them set with his stroking. After these two months they had gotten used to each other that much seeing each other like this didn't bother them anymore unlike the first couple of times they did this properly. Also he was kind of proud of how big his son was at that age, being that he was ten inches himself. "I don't plan on stopping that much tonight. In fact I have a surprise for you." Naruto smirked as he slammed as far into Hinata as hard could to make her scream and go limp for a minute.

Pushing her roughly onto the bed face down and moving so he was now screwing her doggy style, he slammed into her a few more times before he looked at his son, who had stopped playing with himself and mouthed to him, "Come in slowly." He crossed his finger together and a pop was heard. Hinata perked up at the sound thinking a Shadow Clone had been made, in reality Naruto had dispelled his clone that he his under their marital bed before speaking to her. "I made a special clone for you."

Hinata moaned softly, "Mmmm you know how to push my buttons love."

Naruto smirked, everything was going according to plan. He looked at Bolt and nodded, letting him know to get closer. Naruto suddenly started fucking her hard and fast causing her to moan loudly with her mouth wide open. Seeing this Naruto mouthed to Bolt, "Do it."

Grinning his biggest grin yet, Bolt grabbed his cock and placed it near Hinata's mouth, making sure to touch her lips with it. Instinctively, Hinata wrapped her lips around it and started to suck on it, hard. Bolt nearly goaned right there and then but he knew that he couldn't, not yet anyway until it was time. Both of the Uzumaki males had been planning this for a few weeks now. He had found out Bolt wanted to be with his mom like Naruto did. So he decided to make it happen for his son since he seemed to be like him in so many ways. If they did this right, not only would B

Naruto groaned loudly as he pulled out of Hinata slowly. Losing the feeling of her husband in her, she took her mouth of the cock in front of her to ask, "What are y-OH GOD YES!"

Naruto just smirked as he had pulled out to push himself into her asshole. Moaning loudly, he always wondered how her ass was this tight after all the times he fucked her in her ass, she should be looser now, he gave her ass a smack and then started to move again. Hard. Hinata quickly went back to sucking on the cock in front of her and moaned against it. Bolt suddenly grabbed her hair and moved his hips so he could start fucking her mouth.

"Fuck I love your ass babe." Naruto moaned as he pushed himself into her and kept his cock deep in her. Giving her ass another hard slap he spoke again with a smirk, "Move your ass slut."

Hinata moaned against Bolt and started to move her ass, grinding against him slowly. Naruto moaned softly as he looker at his son, he looked like he was in heaven right now. Making sure Hinata was still moving, he leaned forward and tapped Bolt to het his attention and mouthed, "Swap."

Bolt nodded and pulled out of Hinata's mouth with a pop with her moaning in disappoint. Naruto smiled as he pulled out of her and whispered in Bolt's ear, "Don't cum in her pussy ok?" Bolt nodded and got on the bed and behind Hinata, running his cock along her slit. Hinata moaned lightly and started to breath a bit more heavily. Grabing her jaw and making her open her mouth, "Say ahhh and get a treat."

Hinata complied and kept her mouth open as Naruto looked at Bolt and mouthed, "Three, two, one." On one both Bolt and Naruto entered Hinata at the same time, making her moan so loudly, Naruto moaned as he grabbed her hair and made her move her head over him. He saw Bolt moving his hips and trying his best not to moan. He grinned as he looked at Bolt who nodded at his dad. Naruto looked down at Hinata and said, "Surprise" before taking her blindfold off.

Hinata looked up at Naruto and smiled on his cock and kept sucking on him. Slowly she pulled him out of her mouth and looked behind her to see her surprise but her eyes widened. She saw Bolt behind her, he was looking at her as his cock was in her. "Bolt?! What are yo-gag!"

Naruto groaned in pleasure as he made her take his cock back into her mouth. "Don't talk babe, you look so better with a mouth full of cock." He looked at her and smiled as she tried to move away from Bolt but realised she couldn't. Groaning Naruto looked at Bolt and spoke, "How is she? Everything you ever dream of?"

Bolt was grinding against her, trying to get himself buried deeper into her as he took a page from his dad's book and slapped her ass hard. Hinata moaned against Naruto as Bolt spoke, "Yeah dad, she is amazing."

Hinata blushed at what Bolt said as Naruto noticed. "Are you enjoying this babe? You seem to be enjoying our son fucking you." Naruto smirked and pulled himself out of her mouth and started to stroke himself slowly in front of her face.

Hinata was panting hard, she moved her head so her face was hidden. Her moans got louder, Naruto knew she was slowly giving into this. Bolt grinned and pulled out of her causing a moan from her again as before she screamed as Bolt pushed himself into her ass like his dad did before. "Oh FUCK!"

"Oh fuck mom you are so good. I have wanted to do this to you since I saw you and dad fuck." Bolt moaned louder as he slammed into her harder.

All of a sudden Hinata snapped and that was it, that last barrier fell for her. "Yes, yes, YES! FUCK ME BOLT! FUCK YOUR MOTHER GOOD AND HARD!" She screamed out. This felt too good to her to resist any longer.

Naruto smirked and lifted her up before getting under her and positioning himself on her pussy. "Good girl, I know you where a total slut for any cock." As he finished, he slammed himself into her again, making her scream.

"Oh yes! This feels so GOOD!"

"Mom, can I cum in your ass please?"

"Do it Bolt! Cum in your mommy's ass, fill me up!"

"I can't hold back mu-uuuugh" Bold thrust into her ass hard as he started to unload his cum into her ass. Being inexperienced, Bolt pulled roughly out of her and shot a few ropes of cum onto her ass as he fell back onto the bed with laboured breathing.

Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes and said, "I love you."

Hinata looked back and whispered, "I love you too." Hinata suddenly started panting harder as Naruto thrust into her hard and came inside of her, making Hinata cum hard too. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto looked at his wife and kissed her on her lips. "That was great babe." He saw Bolt get up slowly and move towards them.

"We are definitely doing that again. That was the best sex I have ever had." Hinata smiled at him as Bold came up to them.

"Really? That would be great. You really are amazing mom." Bolt said as he looked at her.

Hinata smiled and kissed Bolt on the lips softly and moaned into the kiss with her son. As she pulled away she laid down on on Naruto as started to slowly drift off to sleep with a smile on her face. Naruto looked at Bolt and high five-ed him as they both smiled at each other. "Told you it would work."

"I never should have doubted you. Thanks for this dad."

"Any time son."

* * *

 **Well that is the first Chapter done. No idea who the next chapter will be about for the dad and son tag team but it should be out in a few days to a week.**

 **Leave a review, constructive ones. If you are going to flame don't even bother because I will ignore them.**

 **The Darkest Desire Out.**


End file.
